delta_statefandomcom-20200214-history
A Case Study
A Case Study is the 3rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis Claire and Phillip, who has a cold, invites Luna to play when she tells them she has class. She explains she's taking psychology classes hoping it will help fight the rifters. Martin is listening to a band on the radio while working. He asks Dan, his co-worker about it and he tells Martin they don't have a manager and gives Martin a card after he expresses interest in the job. In class, Luna is taking notes in class when she sees a vision of her classmate being Acquired. Shortly after, it happens. Luna calls Phillip to come, but Phillip refuses due to his cold so Claire comes. After, they talk in The apartment and Luna decides to go to Professor Dang's lecture and Claire talks to Professor Stork. Claire says she is from Professor Dang's class and asks him his option on the theories. Professor Stork says he disagrees with him and says he wants him to not have a chair at the university due to how dangerous his theories are. He says he can tell Claire had some troubles that she doesn't remember, Claire is creeped out by this and leaves. In Professor Dan's class, Luna comments how he looks rough. He talks about other realities, this interests Luna due to the reference to The Delta State. Luna and Claire talk about strategy in The apartment but the music is loud for Claire so she gets Phillip to turn it down, but Martin shows the band that he is now the manager for. Claire and Luna expresses concern that it would be too much but Martin disagrees. Luna and Phillip go Delta, despite his protests. Martin agrees to watch their bodies since he is waiting for a call so he can't go delta. He warns them to be careful. Luna reminds Phillip that they are not going into a fight and Phillip is pleased that he does not have his cold. Phillip gets separated from Luna and is surrounded by guys in cloaks. Luna meets up with him and they leave. When they come back, Luna is angry that Martin left. Phillip says it's not a big deal but Luna insists the promise is important. Martin apologizes but Luna is still mad. Martin and Claire go to professor Stork. while Luna and Phillip check to Professor Dan's apartment. On the way to the apartment, Luna and Phillip talk about what he saw in the delta state and Luna admits to having the same experience since Phillip realizes it's from the past and tells Luna that he only likes talking to her about it. They get to the apartment and and find Professor Dang unconscious with mathematical symbols all over the apartment and a lot of medicine. Claire tells Professor Stork she's concerned about Professor Dang. Professor Stork acquires Claire when she's alone as Marin left her to go visit him alone. Back at Dang's apartment, and Luna found out Dang is afraid to sleep and that Dang and Stork works together and they realize that Professor Stork is a rifter and that Martin left. Luna and Claire decide to got Delta despite the fact that Professor Dang may turn into a rifter. Phillip tries to flirt with Luna but sneezes and stops. They got Delta and are trapped by rifter-Dang. Luna and Phillip see Claire and try to fight and they succeed in freeing Claire, who runs out of the office. Luna Phillip and Martin talk about what happened. Claire gets Brodie to agree to go to a seminar and Claire fight with Martin, Luna suggests that Claire backs off and let him off since he learned his lesson Martin tells Claire he quit being the manager. . Phillip acknowledges the band is good. Quotes * "Hey Luna, do you want to play?" "Do you really want to play against someone who can see the future?" "It does kind of ruin the suspense." -Phillip and Luna talk about chess. * "I have to go, you can try to convince him, he's stubborn; cute, but stubborn." -Claire talking about Martin Notes & trivia * Phillip discovers that a person who has a cold does not have a cold in the Delta state * Phillip has a hint about his past with his mother being in a cloak along with others. * It's hinted that there was someone Claire loved in her past. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}